Love Trianlge
by Raven347
Summary: Having left broken hearted and miserable, Percy Jackson never thought he would be able to live on but after two years he finally move on and living peacefully. One day a letter arrive in front of his door, a letter that once again change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know why I'm still here or for that matter why did I even go, It's not like I was hoping for something exciting to happen. I was just bored that's all, I mean Colleges is great and all but it can get boring. So when the notice about the 2nd Anniversary of winning the Giant war came in front of my door, I thought it might be fun to attend. I was wrong, it was more annoying than fun, lustful Goddesses flocks me and follows me whether I go trying to get me into their bed, and my father won't stop introducing girls to me hoping to marry me off and gain immortality. He doesn't understand immortality doesn't interest me, I don't like being restraints by laws, especially ancient laws.

I sigh, I shouldn't have come, I feel out of place among these people, they're all Gods and Goddesses and I'm probably the only mortal who's attending the party. I watch as they dance, drink and laugh, indulging themselves of this never ending party. This is why I didn't wanted to be a god, everyday would be the same without a change.

I was so focus on watching the Gods party among themselves that I didn't notice her approach me from the right.

"Not enjoying yourself? this is a celebration of your victory after all" Athena Goddess of Wisdom who hates his very existence said

"I'm not so sure about that, after all you gods are bored creatures, you'll always be looking for an excuse for celebrations" I said nonchalantly

"True" se paused for a minute then she ask "Is that why you refuse immortality? again"

That one question brought back painful memories of being alone and vulnerable

My grip on the glass of wine tighten "are you trying to provoke me?"

"No, not at all"

"Then please great Goddess Athena leave me alone" I said in mock respect

"Impertinence as always"

I huff "can you blame me?"

"I suppose not"

I swirl the wine then took a drink and finish it all off and I could feel Athena's eyes at me.

I swallowed the wine then sigh "Are you going to tell me what do you want or not?"

"Do you always assume that when a god talks to you he or she wants something?"

"Ha! the last time a goddess talk to me I ended up going in a quest to fight earth itself"

"Well, do not worry Perseus, I'm only here to have a talk that is all"

I look at her with disbelieve "Can Goddess get sick?"

She raised an eyebrow "Is it really that strange I want to just talk to you?"

"Without threatening me of death then yes it is strange" I reply

"That's in the past now, I don't have anymore grudge against you" she said while looking across the room, I followed her gaze.

"I see, it's because I'm not dating your daughter anymore" I said

"You don't sound please" she said

Anger started to build up inside of me "I didn't know I'm suppose to be happy of her choice of leaving me"

It's been two years since then, I thought I got over it already but it seems that the wound is still there.

"Of course she would be here, she was one of the seven after all. I shouldn't have come, I don't even know why I'm here"

I glared at her from across the room, she mingle and chat with the other gods as if she really belong here, another glass of wine was held up in front of me. I took the glass from Athena's hand and drank it all at once.

"Thanks" I said

For a moment she seems to be surprise at the sincerity in my voice, can't blame her even I didn't expect being comforted by the mother of my ex girlfriend.

"It is really unexpected" she said and I frowned at her

"No I'm not reading your mind, it's easy to tell what're your thinking from your expressions" she said and then she met my gaze, her stormy eyes that I use to gaze upon the love of my life glisten with amusement.

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions"

"It could be that I just don't want to hide them" I reply

A small smile appeared on her lips "That what makes you, you I suppose"

We stayed like that for a moment until I realize what I was doing and look away

"So, how is college?" she said changing the subject, trying to distract me

"Boring"

"You mean Boring by failing all of your class"

I puff my chest a little bit "I'll have you know, I'm acing all of my class and I just got an A on a English report I wrote"

I was proud of my accomplishment, given my dyslexia it's pretty hard to read English much less write a report. I won't lie to myself and say I've done it all by myself but that's not the case, There's this girl who have been helping me with my studies, she's really smart.

She sigh in sympathy "I pity the person who is tutoring you"

I frowned at her "How do you know I'm being tutored"

She rolled her eyes "because you're an idiot"

I was about to snap back at her but I stop myself, arguing with the goddess of wisdom will only end in defeat and humiliation so I shut my mouth and just lean back against the wall and watch the Gods party.

Athena look at me questioningly "What? No sassy come back or sarcastic comment?"

I shrug "You're the goddess of wisdom, arguing with you is no fun?"

I thought I saw her flinch but must've been my imagination because she's really glaring at me now.

"Uh Oh" I said and watch Aphrodite stride towards us, I kept my face calm and collective but I want to run away and never come back.

She stop in front of us and frowned "It's rare to see you two together alone, actually it never happen before"

"What do you want?" I ask

She frowned at the lack of emotion in my voice "Come on now, I came here to play"

"I don't have time for that" I said then set down my wine on a table near us, I was about to leave but Aphrodite block my way, holding another glasses to me and Athena.

I look at the drink

"Come on, we're here to celebrate aren't we?"

I could tell if I didn't take the offer she would annoy me the entire time, I could see it in her eyes. The thoughts of her following me all nigh long cross my mind

so I took the drink then she turn to Athena, she sigh in annoyance and took the drink from her hands.

I drink the wine

"Yes!, now why don't-"

was all I could remember until darkness claim my vision.

* * *

My head ache as if it was hit by a sledgehammer which basically sucks, I rub my eyes trying to shake off my grogginess and try to think where am I and how I got here. I sat up which was mistake on my part, the world turn upside down then it turn back to normal. I felt like puking but I held it in.

I groan, I hate hangover.

I look around the room

I don't remember getting into this place and I definitely don't remember taking my clothes off.

I cursed and run my hand down my face, I guess I had too much drink last night.

I slid out of the bed and I was about to get up then froze in place.

I slowly turn around and there, a woman sleeping on the other side of the bed. The moment I saw her

I paled and air was suck out of my lungs

My heart slowed down then it stop beating completely

She was naked just like me. Her body was laying to the side facing me with her hands in front of her and her legs curl, a sheet was covering her naked body to the top of her breast and stop right below her ass.

The woman was a thing of beauty. She has long smooth legs, and a figure that would drive man crazy. Her hair looks as if each strand was dip in gold, her eyebrows are long and elegant, high cheekbones, and red luscious lips.

She looks peaceful and beautiful, it felt as if she came out of a fairytail. Any guy would call me lucky for sleeping with a woman of beauty but I don't feel lucky at all, more like dead because I know behind that peaceful and lovely face is a terrible wrath that will surely rip me apart for the woman laying in the bed is...

The Goddess of Wisdom

Athena

* * *

**I'm sorry I just needed to get this out of my head.**

**One shot**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I stare at the at the sleeping serpent before me, bits and pieces of memory flash through my mind of the night we shared. The touch, the kisses and the heat of our passionate night came back to me like a flash of lightning. Her sweet moans of pleasure rang to my ears as I violate her untouched body.

I gulp and slowly got off the bed, I quickly look at the ground to find my clothes and they're everywhere. Without making a sound I pick them up and put them on, then I slowly back off the door while looking at her. I reach behind me for the doorknob and slowly turn it then I back out of the door making no noise, once I was out I left the door slightly open not taking the chance of making a noise closing the door.

I walk around the place which I guess her palace trying to find the exit as fast as I can, it took me a couple of minutes since the place was so big, I look around making sure no one was outside to see me leave her palace, I walk out of the door and into the street then I turn left trying to act casual as I can.

my eyes swing side to side, instead of looking innocent, I look more guilty as charge. My body can't help it, I just done something that no one dared nor even think about committing.

I slept with the goddess of wisdom. Without taking a detour, I head straight to the elevator, curious glance were thrown at me as I pass by and finally I reach the elevator, I went inside and press the button that would take me away from my doom, temporarily of course.

I reach my apartment and fumbled to unlock the door and drop my key, after a minute of struggling I finally open the door and went inside. I went straight to my room and took out a suit case and grab some clothes.

I need to get away, far away as possible. I need to find a place where she can't find me and there is only one place for that.

I jump and drop my clothes to the ground when I heard the doorbell ring, I ran to the intercom and press the button. It showed my tutored waiting outside and I sight with relief.

I open the door and was greeted by Freya's bright smile. She wore a faded jeans and a white blouse, her long chestnut brown hair was tied into a ponytail. She push her gray glasses up with her hand and held her white satchel that held books in the other. Her gray eyes shining just as usual.

"Percy! hey" she said then her smile faltered when she saw my expression, she frowned with concern.

"Is something wrong?" she ask, her voice full of worry.

"Nothing! nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous about the next exam that's all" I lied

"I see, anyway may I come in?" she ask

"Of course" I said without thinking.

I almost slap myself, I'm suppose to be running away not having a conversation with my tutor. Freya went inside and sat down on my brown couch, she put her satchel and took out books.

I forgot we were suppose to have lessons today.

"Freya" I said with hesitant

she look up "yes?"

"I uh..." I stuttered, struggling to find the rights words. "I won't be home for a while so the lessons have to stop for a while"

Freya frowned and push her glasses up and she gave me those puppy dog eyes that always make feel guilty "Did-did I do something wrong?"

"Nonono, of course not" I said frantically

"I'm just making a family visit that's all, so I won't be back for a few months"

"Oh! I see, I thought I did something wrong and you hate me"

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder "How could I hate you, you're my important friend"

she smiled

"Besides, what would I do about my studies without you around to teach me?"

Freya chuckled "Well, you're quiet hopeless at it"

"See?"

Since the first day we met on that library, we've got to know each other and eventually I considered her as one of my important friend. I would always go to her for advices on just about anything, since she's so smart.

I met Freya when I buried myself in my studies, trying to distract myself from my broken heart. She saw me struggling in some problems and she gave me some advice. After that I would always go there and always find her in there. Eventually she become my tutor then eventually my friend who I can rely on.

My first normal friend I had, not counting Rachel since she became the oracle and all.

She major in physics and Biology, she goes to one of the prestigious college in New York with scholarships of course.

After that we talk about her internship on a marine biologist where they will actually go in the ocean and study different life form in the ocean. She said it was part of her biology class.

After an hour of talking, she said goodbye.

I closed the door and pause for a second then run to my bedroom and continued packing. I left my house with a hood covering my face, my eyes wondering around looking for any threat and went to my destination.

I jump into the Hudson river and propel myself to the Atlantic. Heading to my father's castle underneath the sea where Athena won't find me... hopefully. After a while Atlantis emerge from my heat sensitive vision, glowing with in its glory.

I stop myself in front of the wall that protect the wonderful city from any harm that may come. I look at the top and two merman shouting and pointing giving command to open the majestic gate in front of me. The gate open and I went inside.

The city of Atlantis lay before me, some of its area is still getting fix from the last war but its still majestic as ever. I swam to the palace where my father would be.

I enter and a merman wearing an armor and a spear in his hand gestured for me to follow him and so I did. He took me into a grand hall made out of the stone use on his cabin in camp half blood. Above the ceilings are chandelier that glows like rainbow under the sea. At the end of the grand hall is my father sitting on the throne with his trident on his hand, besides him is wife Amphirite then Triton stood on the right side of my father.

I knelt in front of them and father stood up

"Perseus!" he said and grip my shoulder, he stood me up and I return his happy smile.

He gave me a bear hug and I swear I heard my spine crack, he let me go.

'I'm glad you finally accept my invitation!"

"Well, it was too good to refuse" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He put his arm around my shoulder "Come My son, we have things to do"

* * *

After that I spent my time either training with my father's army or swimming around the ocean exploring its very depth,

As I look at sea creatures swam around, eager to please me. a dark canyon stretch before me that will take me to the dark part of the sea. It was a place I have never been before. I have heard that it was home of many dangerous sea monsters and I, looking for challenge decided to explore it.

My retainer a sea nymph look at the darkness with nervousness.

"Lord Perseus please lets turn back"

"You go back and tell my father I'll be gone for a while" I said as I scan the darkness that even my sensitive eyes could not fathom its depth.

I could feel her displeasure without looking at her but before she could protest I shot towards the depth, her cry for me disappeared as I sank to the bottom.

After that I spent four months in that darkness where lights doesn't reach, I battled sea creatures that so ancient that the gods have forgotten they existed, I emerge where descended four months ago but with longer hair and torn up clothes. I made my to Atlantis and my father greeted with my open arms and of course my half brother and his psycho mother still wants to kill me by the way they glared at me. my father arrange a dinner for the celebration of my return, I sat across him at the end of the table Amphirite to his right and Triton to his left. We talk about what I saw and the monsters I've fought and he was fascinated about all of them, I didn't tell him the tricks I learn while I was in there, I like to keep that to myself.

"Son, would you like to come to the winter solstice this weekend?" My father ask and I tense , I look up to him and I drop my utensils. I search his face and its emotionless that means he's hiding something from me.

"Its been a year since you came here don't you think its time to set foot above once more? I'm sure your mother would love for you to visit" he said

It's true, I cut off all contact of the world above since that fateful day, I also ask my father not to tell anyone I'm here, he knew something was going on but he didn't press further and just say yes. I thought about going above ground again, which is stupid thing to do, considering my current predicament. But I also thought of what my father tells me whenever I ask if someone is looking for me and he said no one then narrow his eyes.

"What kind of creature that could make my great son hide like this?" and I reply with "Something even you will think twice of crossing"

It seems Athena is not looking for me, should I risk it and go above ground? or not.

After thinking about for a couple of minutes I agree, just to check what's going on.

* * *

I stood for the first time in a year on the soil of Manhattan, and as usual its full of people and the city is busy.

I sigh and walk to my mother's apartment, after explaining why was I gone for a year without calling or even writing, my mom finally calm down and hug me and give me kiss in the cheek. I told her that my father needed help cleaning up monsters from the war and it was an emergency that I didn't have time to tell her. she accepted the reasoning and just glad that her boy is back. Night have fallen I had to say goodbye and I promise her I would call. I promise my dad that I won't show up with just plain clothes so I bought a suit but wore no tie and unbutton.

I cut my long hair that used to reach up to my shoulder and now it reach up to my eyebrow swept to the side and messy as always. One trident earing glint on my right ear. I made my way to the empire state building and the doorman recognize me immediately, he gave me the key without a word and I step into the elevator. I press the button that will take me to my doom and I wait for my death to come (Melodramatic I know but the elevator music made me feel that way)

the elevator ding and the door open to reveal the eternal city of the Greek and Roman gods, Mount Olympus. As I walk further into the city, people started to recognize me, they point and whisper among each other. The words Percy Jackson is back would spread across the mountain in matter of seconds and tomorrow every monsters in Tartarus.

its really troublesome to be so famous that most of the mythological being wants you dead.

I notice a flashy poster on the side of the road, I stop and read the content, it says about a tournament between demigods to determine who's the strongest hero and its about to start right now at the coliseum. Out of curiosity I went to the coliseum and find it pack with people, there gods and goddess, nymph and other nature spirits, finally Romans and Greeks.

I sat down at the edge of the roof with my feet dangling, the arena in front of me and the cheering crowd below me, across from where I sit is the emperor box where the gods are sitting down, I could tell they knew I was there but I didn't care about that, the only thing I cared about is the one sitting down next to Artemis. I could feel her gaze in me that fills me with complete dread.

_Does she know?_

_Is she going to kill me now?_

_I should go_

finally I felt her gaze off me and I release and breath I didn't know I was holding, this can only mean one thing. Athena doesn't know it was me who slept with her or she would've killed me on spot, now all I need to do is to keep it that way.

Two demigods started to fight each other and raise an eyebrow at their lack of skill and how they seems to execute them at slow motion.

"It seems that peace made them weak" I muttered to myself.

"You're right about that" said a voice from behind me, I knew who it was without looking. He stood besides me wearing a dark suit and dark tie, his hands on his pockets. We both watch the match.

"Been a year cousin" Nico said

"A year" I reply

"How have you been Percy?" he ask

I shrug "just the same"

"Really?! I guess disappearing without a trace for a year is pretty normal to you huh"

"Considering that's how the Giant war started for me, pretty much" I said

"Everyone was worried about you Percy, you disappeared all of the sudden and without saying good bye. Hazel was going crazy trying to find you"

I scanned the crowed and five of the seven were looking at us not the match, all of them have relieved in their faces. I spotted Annabeth glancing at my direction then look away.

"I did something Nico" I suddenly said without thinking before I knew it, I was blubbering. "Something so terrible that I had to disappear for a while"

After passing the initial panic, I thought of how it happen, no matter how much I thought about it, there was no way I could have gotten drunk that fast. I have a very high tolerance in alcohol which I'm proud of, so there's only one explanation, I was drug and the last person who gave me a drink was Aphrodite but Athena was a very powerful goddess and can easily stop me then I remember Aphrodite gave her a drink too. Basically it was Aphrodite's fault but it didn't stop the guilt eating its way inside of me. I can't remember the night where I don't dream of what happen, everyday I wake up feeling guilty and ashamed of my action, my mom taught me better than acting like a savage but the biggest part of what makes me feel guilty was something forbidden, it was a desire so sweet and intoxicating, I-

"What did you do?" Nico ask breaking my thoughts into pieces

I look at him with sorrowful eyes I open my mouth to confess then I felt something coming towards our way, I turn where the arena was and a fireball was coming out way. Nico disappeared into the shadow leaving me to fend for myself.

I sigh "Crap" I said then the fireball hit me directly, I was so distracted that I didn't notice coming until it was too late

* * *

Ingrid put her hand over her mouth in horror as the person burn to his death, she was aiming at her opponent but the spell went haywire and flew towards him. She didn't even know there were people on the roof above the crowd until she watch as her fireball fly away. What kind of person would sit there anyway.

"What do you think your doing little brat" a deep commanding voice back by power said from behind her.

She whirl and face a beautiful man that can only exist in stories. He was tall and even with the white collared shirt he's wearing she could tell he's lean and muscular, his skin naturally tan and his messy hair that stop above his eyebrow was swept to the side and the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes.

Ingrid was a daughter of Hecate and she's no stranger to power unlike the other children of the Gods, that's why the moment she look into his eyes and felt herself suffocate under the might of his power that a mortal body should not be able to withstand.

Ingrid thought she was about to die when she was save by Athena who rose from her seat with a smile.

"It's looks like my prize have arrive" she said

Percy snap out of his anger and slowly turn to her with a frown, he didn't like the words nor the tone of her voice when she said it.

"Prize? I sure hope you're not talking about me" he said

Athena raise an eyebrow "Didn't your father tell you?"

Percy recall the behavior of his father when he invited him to come, he dismissed it thinking that it was just Amphirite complaining about his presence in Atlantis but it looks like he was wrong and he's not liking not being right this time.

"Father what is this goddess talking about?" Percy ask without taking his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry my great son, because of my foolishness.." he said with a sad voice.

"About a month ago your father made a bet against me, if I lose I would bow to him and he lose" a smirk started to form to her lips that sent shiver down to my spine.

"One of his sons would serve under me for a year and I chose you" she said pointing at him "Perseus Jackson"

The crowd fall silent and Leo, Hazel ,Frank, Jason ,Piper, Nico, Thalia said

"Oh Crap" at the same time

Dread filled Percy's body and soul, this was the worst situation for him, now Percy is wondering if the goddess knows what happen that night and she's using this opportunity to get her revenge or it was just out of entertainment.

Either way, He has to escape.

He held his hand to his back and a vertical swirling water appeared the size of him, he step towards it but even before his arm went through the portal, chain wrap around his neck pulling him away. He grab the chain and try to take it off his neck but it was sturdy and it kept pulling him towards his personal Hades. He struggled until the chain completely wrap around his body and he's hanging upside down in front of the smiling Goddess of Wisdom.

"I'm doom" I said with complete despair

* * *

That's how I ended up standing in the last place I want to be, At Athena's palace. The Goddess herself is standing in the stairwell with her arms cross. I'm seriously doubting whether she knows if I was the one who slept with her or not. At first I thought she would kill me as soon as she saw me but I remember Athena was also patients. She was probably waiting for the right time and this is the perfect time.

I stood in there squirming under her gaze, I look at her cold eyes. I thought she was going to kill me but instead she toss a rag and hit my face. I grab it and look at with confuse expression.

"Come with me" she said then gave me a tour of the palace. The place was big and full of paintings and the biggest library I've ever seen. We move on to a familiar place.

"This leads to my room" she said as we move down a marbled hallway.

I felt my cheeks heat up as memories of the night came back to me. I remember me and her kissing as we were moving down to her room, her slamming me on the wall then kissing me fiercely then I grabbing her thigh and carrying her off with her sexy legs wrap around my waist. As we move down the hall more memories surface and I felt my face burning up.

Finally we reach the familiar door that leads to her room. She stop in front of the room and turn to me.

"I want you to clean the entire house with that" she said while pointing at the small rag.

I look at the rag and her with incredulous look on my face "Excuse me?" I said

She rolled her eyes "I want you to clean every inch of the house with that thing only"

"What would take me forever!"

She gave me a smirk "You better get started then"

Then she disappeared inside of her room, leaving me with a rag in my hand and a defeated face.

* * *

Right now I'm standing in the throne room while the gods are having their meetings. Athena was reading a list of what needs to be done this year and how they should be done but none of the gods who are presents are paying attention to her, some are polite enough to take glimpse from now and then but others are openly looking at me weirdly. It was silent except for the Goddess of Wisdom's voice.

"Um, Athena, my dear" Zeus interrupted her daughter cautiously

Athena stop reading the list and look up "Yes father?"

The king of the gods nodded at me "What is he doing here?"

She tilted her head as if confused by her father's question "Didn't you know about the bet father?"

"I think what father would like to know, is that why is he dress like a butler holding a waiter's plate with a glass and red wine... and is that a collar in his neck?" Hermes said

Athena snap her finger

I sigh and pour wine on the glass and held it to her, she took it and drink it until the glass was empty. I look at my father and he refuse to meet my eyes.

"because he is my butler" she said with a smirk

"Oh! I almost forgot" she snap her fingers again and a box appeared, it floated down to me. I set the plate down and took the box, I examine it.

"What am I, suppose to do with this?" He ask as he turn the box over.

"One of my child will be going on a quest and I want you to deliver the box to him"

"So, now I'm your deliveryman"

Her expression turn serious "No, Percy Jackson. You are mine"

I didn't know what she meant, is being hers a job description or something? but that didn't matter,

The cold look in her eyes and the way she said the words brought a chill down my spine which made me shiver. That's right, she owns me, she can do anything she wants and no one can say anything. I cures my father for selling me to this goddess.

I sigh

The ground I'm standing at started to turn white from cold then it spread to my feet making it's way to my upper body until I'm nothing but an ice sculture.

* * *

I landed on the mess of hall of Camp Half blood with everyone looking at me with a shock expression. No surprise there, I mean even I would freak out when all the liquid around you started to gather and forming a person then it suddenly become human.

I look around and it seems I landed on the Athena table, I look at the box and read the name.

"Uh, which one of you is..." I knelt and show the name to a girl "How do you say the name?"

"Jeffrey" she said shyly

I stood up again and look around the blond kids sitting on the table I'm standing on "Which one of you is Jeffrey"

A thirteen years old raise his hand "That's me!"

I threw the box in front of him without a care "Gift from your mother for your quest and good luck, may the god bless you yada yada yada..." I said in bored tone

I look at the head table and nodded at Chiron and Rachel then my form melted into mix of every soft drinks the campers ordered for breakfast.

After that meeting, we return to the palace and I was about to continue cleaning the stupid mansion when Athena stop me. She lay down on the long elegant marbled colored couch and gestured for me to sit on a chair.

I obeyed her command, it's not like I have any other choice and I don't want that cold, expressionless face turn into anger. That would be bad for me, really bad.

"What now?"

She handed me a book and I look at it with horror "Please don't tell me" I said almost begging

"I want you to read the book for me, out loud"

"Wh- Why can't you read it to yourself!"

Her gaze snap back at me and I flinch. I closed my eyes in defeat and began to read while she lay in the couch staring at the ceiling.

It was actually a good book, once I started reading it. It was full of suspense and drama, I was surprise that she has a book like this but what surprise me more was how her expression change as I read on. As I continue the story, I become engross watching her expression change. When the Protagonist discover something shocking, her eyes would go wide in surprise and when he gets out of trouble she would sigh in relief, She would frown when he's being misunderstood or when he's saying something stupid. It was the first time I seen so much expression in her face, which made her more like a person in my mind instead of a cold, vengeful Goddess that would destroy me, if she found out what I did to her then my mind drift to what would happen if the whole world found out that she had lost her virginity and how... Rumors would start and spread like wildfire. The truth how she and I were drug and had no control in the situation will disappear, it would turn into something worst until it was buried underneath the thousands of different lies. Everyone would look at her differently, instead of respect it would be disgust, they would laugh at her for being hypocrite, they will talk behind her back and snigger at her as she walk the streets. Her family and friends will isolate her out of pride.

It will ruin her life.

Then out of nowhere a desire to protect this goddess in front of me surfaces out of the depth of my heart, overwhelming me until all I think about is no one must find out. I will protect her secret even if it cost my life. It's the least I could do.

"What's wrong?"

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice I stop reading.

"Nothing" I said

I continue reading and continue to enjoy watching her expression change.

* * *

It's been two months since I was sentence to this punishment I didn't deserve... ok maybe I do deserve it but no one really knows what I did except for the another victim of the incident but she doesn't really know I was involve in the said incident so she can't really punish me but it doesn't matter because fates seems to have ways on punishing those who are guilty.

Anyway, serving the goddess was not what I expected

At first I thought she's going to make do something weird but it wasn't like that at all. Every morning I would cook breakfast for her, wake her up and eat together, I would clean the house and carry all of her equipment to the library where she usually go, designing and creating new ideas. Every now and then I would go to the mortal world to buy a book or a food she wants to try then she will make me read it to her and serve the food, meaning feeding her while she watch a comedy in Netflix (Which a thing I never thought she would usually do). From time to time she would take me to a museums and lecture in some prestigious college that never fail to bore me to death. Serving her was like seeing a whole new side of Athena no one never knew, when we're around people she was dignified and cold but when she's doing her hobbies that I'm pretty sure no one knows about, she turn into a completely different person.

The usual insult on my intellect haven't lessen but even that was bearable

Right now, I'm in the Olympus library which is empty, no one was here but me and Athena. The goddess herself was scribbling something on a desk covered with blueprints while I stood in a holographic screen in a long table.

The hologram shows real battle simulations, all you have to do was entered a battle strategy and watch it be executed by holographic soldiers. Of course you would be fighting a computer that enters a battle strategy that could defeat yours. At first it was a ridiculous game but then I got addicted to it and spend every minute playing while Athena do her thing.

I don't really know what she's doing but judging from the things in her desk, she has been designing something. She have been working on it for the last couple of months nonstop whether we get here.

I watch as my soldier crush the enemies using the maneuver I entered and I cheered

"YES! TAKE THAT STUPID COMPUTERS, YOU"RE NO MATCH TO THE GREAT ME"

I stop mid cheered as Athena gives me a stern look "You do know you're fighting a computer right"

it was a statement rather than a question as if I didn't know.

"Computers are easy to beat and can't adopt while doing the simulations while you can changes your strategy in mid battle" She said then continue to scribble something.

"Then Why don't you come on here and fight me" I said taunting her

She stop writing and I regretted what I said knowing this is not going to end well for me.

She took off her reading glass (Which are very cute on her by the way) and stood up. She sat down across from me and gave me a look that basically said that she's far more superior than me.

I don't like that look

We lock eyes together as the hologram load up the battle field then I entered a maneuver but she was faster and her army are already organizing themselves. It was an intense battle, I would enter something and she would counter then I would counter, I was so concentrated on the screen until it felt as if I was there myself. I look up and saw something in her that I thought would never come out of the Athena that I knew but spending time with her has diminish the previous image so I guess it was possible.

As she type in maneuvers furiously an innocent smile grace her lips.

A forbidden thought entered my mind.

I thought that she has never been more beautiful than now as she was engrossed in the game massacring my soldiers. When the last of my soldier was killed, she shot up and her smile widened.

"HA! I beat you" she said while pointing at me in a childlike manner

As if organize by fate the sun was behind her head making her shine as she look at me like a child who won something big. Her hair look as if each srand were drift in gold and her usual cold eyes are soft and warm, her pale skin glisten as the sun behind her made it as if she was covered in diamond.

It felt as If I was looking at her for the first time in her true form and it was breathtaking.

"So, What's my reward?" she ask with her hand held towards me but I was too captivated to respond by this foreign version of Athena who seems kind, innocent, caring and not... wrathful. My heart was suddenly playing jumping jacks on my chest and I just sat there staring at her

As if realizing what she's doing, her smile vanish and her eyes widened then harden. She cleared her throat and turn away from me then walk back to her desk. For the rest of the day we didn't talk.

We reach her house as I was trailing behind her. She stop by the gate

"You can take the weekend off" she said then open the gate without touching it

"excuse me?" I ask in shock

"You heard me" she said without looking back and went inside, I was about to follow her but the gate slam shut an inch from my face. I stood there dumbfounded

"Did she just kick me out?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood there staring at the golden gate that leads to the house of Athena. Standing outside of the gate and not inside taking orders from the goddess who hates me, I thought I would be more happy but I wasn't. Inside of that house, I've seen a side of the goddess so much more different than the stories that depict her as emotionless, ruthless and prideful.

I put my hand over my heart and felt something familiar. It was an emotion I haven't felt in two months.

It was loneliness.

On that side of the gate I busy following and serving her everyday to feel lonely. Now that I'm on the other side of the gate, it hit me like a boulder and it felt as if it was crushing my heart.

I sigh and walk away.

Gods and Goddess I pass kept looking at me and its not because I was wearing a suit and a collar on my neck but because I was alone. Usually I'm with Athena following her in the streets carrying her stuff like a servant. A goddess was approaching me with a seductive smile but with one glare from me telling I'm not in a mood to play games, she back off.

I put my hands on my pocket and kept walking until I reach the edge of the mountain. I continue my steps and step off Olympus as if it was natural, I fall towards the mortal world passing clouds and the wind blowing my hair back, I twist my body so that I was facing up and stare at the mountain with my hands still on my pocket. As I was falling I thought of what I should do now until I get back. I could visit my mom then go to Camp then go to Cali to visit Rome. After that maybe I would go to Atlantis to confront my beloved father who basically sold me out to slavery

Tendril of Water started to surround me until it form a sphere around me swirling. I felt myself melting and becoming part of the water then the sphere broke again into a tendril. It started to coil in the air like a snake towards my destination taking me along for the ride.

The tendril went down towards the a dark alley and swirl into a sphere again as soon as it touch the ground, the water falls to the ground and I walk out of the alley. There are two types of water traveling, there's a type where you blink and you're instantly at your destination. The other type is where you're basically taking a ride just like what I did seconds ago but that type **IS** slow.

I prefer the latter, it doesn't require much of a concentration and I can just relax and enjoy the ride while on the other type I have to concentrate and imagine myself in that place, it cause energy but very useful in battle. I've practice the technique so much I barely concentrate and can barely feel my energy draining but I still prefer the other type because I can just relax and enjoy myself.

I entered my moms apartment to find no one was there, there was note on the table address to me if I ever decide to visit that says she and Paul are in Montauk probably looking for inspiration.

I decided to go back to my apartment and ran into Freya in front of the building. She was wearing a white jacket, jeans, glass and her hair was let down. She hasn't change at all. When she saw me, her eyes widened and ran to me.

"PERCY!"

She gave me a hug and squeeze the life out of me "Good to see you to Freya" I said returning the hug

She pull away, her smile replace by a disapproving look "Where have you been? you just suddenly disappeared without leaving a message for a whole year!"

I look at her sheepishly "I'm sorry, come on lets go inside. I'll tell you a story"

Her eyes brightened, Freya love a good story that's why she and my mom get along.

After arguing with the new doorman and the landlord confirming that I live in the building we went to find room. Nothing has change and it was strangely clean as if someone was trying to keep it that way.

Must be mom I thought to myself.

"I'll go make us some coffee" I said and hung my jacket. I went to the kitchen as Freya made herself comfortable on the couch. I return with the coffee and sat next to her.

I told her that I was staying with my dad and we went on a trip to the sea, we visited islands in the pacific and learn about other cultures. I was being vague and told a little bit of what I was doing. I can see suspicion in her eyes that I wasn't being honest but she let it go and told me about her studies. Her eyes lit up when she told me about her trip to the sea, she told me that she was studying this strange fish she has never seen before.

It was nice talking to her again, I felt calm and sense of normality filled me.

After talking for who knows how long, we fell silent. She sip her coffee and set it back down "So are you going to tell me why do you have a collar in you neck?"

I froze and I touch my collar. I didn't realize it was still around my neck, I met her gaze and she has this knowing look in her eyes as if she knows I'm hiding a secret.

"It's nothing" I said

"I can see that you don't want to discuss the subject, I'll drop it for now"

"Thank you"

She nodded "But can you tell me what's bothering you?"

I look up with a surprise on my face

"I can see it in your eyes Percy, something is troubling you"

She knows me too well, so I told her a gray area of my situation not a lie but not the truth either. I told her how I have to work for this woman for a year because my father owes her a debt. I told her I become the woman's secretary which was kind of true, I told her she's a slave driver always ordering me around never giving me a break. Memories flood into my mind, spending time with Athena, reading her a book, feeding her while she watch a comedy in Netflix, waking her up in the morning- I would always blush whether I enter her room- making breakfast and lunch for her.

"Do you like this woman?"

I tense and look up to her to see if she's joking but her face was serious and searching "What makes you say that?"

"Because Percy, you're smiling" she said and I touch my lips.

"I... I don't know how I feel" I said to her "Since the day I knew her, she have always hated me and I hated her too. I thought she was emotionless and cared about nothing...but spending time with have change my views of her completely, it was like I'm seeing this whole new side of her. When I'm with her I feel alive" I look at her in the eyes intensely as if with my gaze alone could make her understand how I feel "When I'm with her I feel like I have a purpose again. For the first time since that fateful day I felt my heart beat and emotions I thought I have lost began to show themselves again."

I hung my head low and put my hands over my face as if I'm ashamed

"But something is preventing you from being with her" she said with sadness in her voice

I nodded "It's very complicated"

She tilted her head and gave me that cute confuse face of hers "You love her, all you need to do is tell her that. How complicate is that?"

"It's a family matter besides like I said she hates me" I said sadly

She thought for a while then turn to me "You know what I think about love? I consider it a distraction, weakness that will distract you from the bigger picture. Love is wonderful yet painful. Love is unpredictable and mysterious, one day you hated someone and the next day you love him." She put a hand in my shoulder "Everything depends on how much you love this woman, do you love her enough that you will risk everything for her?."

I thought about on what's she's saying, I admit, it may seems impossible but I do have feelings for Athena. Is it enough to risk my own life? is it worth everything I have?

"What would you do for the woman you love?" she ask

Back then I would have answered her immediately, I would have said anything but memory of what love have done to me is still fresh in my heart. She was my everything, her betrayal was like a jab to my heart, leaving a wound that bleeds every day. I was so depress that I didn't talk to anyone, just isolate myself. My mom got so worried that she called Chiron to talk to me but I wouldn't budge. I finally found my courage and step out of my room, I tried to move on and when I thought I finally did I got invited to that stupid party and made the worst mistake of my life.

She slap her knee interrupting my thoughts, she stood up "I better go, its getting dark"

I look out of the window and she was right, I didn't even realize it was night time already "It was nice to see again Freya"

We hug each other and she put on her jacket, she stop on the door and look back to me "Good luck Percy"

I smiled "Thank you"

After that I ordered a pizza and enjoy myself in my apartment. It's been awhile since I've been alone, then suddenly the room felt cold and my coke froze on the glass.

I sigh "Do you really need to do that?"

"You know I love making an entrance" a voice said the woman appeared out of thin air. She wore an ocean blue Greek dress, she floats in the air as if she's underwater. She move in front of me with her face inch from mind, I stare at her black eyes like sharks that seems to reflect the dark side of the sea, her black hair with streak of oceanic blue float around.

"How have you been?" She said in my mind

"I've been well thank you Thalassa" I said, she move away and float in the middle of my room as if it was filled with water.

"My husband is very lonely without you at the depth, my dear" she said "He would like for you to visit again"

When she said husband she meant Pontus the Primordeal god of the sea. We met at the darkest depth of the sea and we bonded a little after almost feeding me to bunch of Sea monsters I have never seen, he was quite impress that I survive and from then on he would send more sea monsters to entertain himself. He taught me quiet a lot about my powers too, I ask him why he's helping me and he said he's bored. Typical Immortal.

"I'm a little busy" I said, the room have become dark and cold just like under the sea.

She float to my side and sat next to me with her elbow on the couch and her hand on the side of her head. She look at me with amusement "I heard what you were talking about earlier. Are you serious"

I turn to her "What if I'm"

She shrugged "Nothing, I was just curious that's all"

She return to the center of the room and spin around

"You should return. The Olympians might sense you" I said

She wave her hand at me as if the gods discovering her is a small matter. Perhaps for her it is but not for me, she's in the middle of my room playing around after all.

"Come with me Percy, come to the depth. My husband really miss you" she said

"I can't, not right now but I promise I'll visit you" I said

She sigh in disappointment "I'll hold you for that Percy Jackson"

I smirk "Have I ever broken a promise before?"

She smiled at me then a small dark hole appeared to her left and she was suck into it. Everything return to normal and I pretend as if nothing happen.

* * *

In the morning, I decided to visit my father. I went to Atlantis and was told by Amphirite that he's not in the city. The woman can really hold a grudge, even now she still hates me.

I ask Delphin where my father was and he told me he was heading across the Atlantic and to the Mediterranean. I thought about waiting for him but I don't know when he's coming back, I only have a day until my vacation is over. I set off to find my father and have a little chat about selling me out.

I encounter no trouble heading to the ancient sea which was quiet strange. As soon I enter the I ask around until after hours of looking a school of fish told me that they saw the Sea god near Athens entering a cove. I found the stupid cove and entered it. I swim inside then upward to find a surface inside of the cave. I followed the torched on the walls and found myself in a bright room, sitting on a comfortable looking chair was my father, he was staring up into a large painting

I was so shock and speechless all I could do was stand there.

"F-Father?" I stuttered

My father sat up and snap to me with shock evident in his face "PERSEUS"

he stood up "What are you doing here?" he ask with panic.

I ignore him and walk further inside the room, I couldn't tear my gaze away from the painting. I stop an arms reach from it, I touch it then turn to my father. He look as if he was trying to come up with an excuse but coming up with nothing.

"What is this?" I ask even though I knew what it meant but still my mind could not comprehend on what I'm seeing. I couldn't believe it, no I refuse to believe.

My father's shoulder sagged in surrender then look at the painting with longing... with love. I bit my lip and look at my father begging to come up with explanation other than my conclusion.

"We weren't use to be like this you know" he said with his voice lace with sadness as if he was speaking of a distant painful memory "We use to get along and will always ask each other for advise. Before I knew it I was in love with her but I was already married and I knew it was a hopeless love. Then that happen and now she hates me."

"Please tell me you're still not in love with her" I ask almost begging

Poseidon sigh again "I'm afraid after all these millennia I still am"

I blink a couple of times and look at the painting of the woman, tears threaten to spill.

"My son please don't tell anyone about this, I know you're upset about me loving her. I know you're disappointed in me" he ask me

I refuse to look at him afraid that he'll see my uncontainable emotions, I wasn't sad because I was disappoint in him for falling in love with his enemy I was sad for a completely different reason. At this very moment I wanted to stab my father until he wouldn't get off the ground anymore, anger and rage threatened to go out of control. I wanted to shout at him.

I wanted to shout that the women in the Painting is Mine, mine alone because the woman in the painting was Athena the woman I'm falling in love with THAT'S why I'm sad. I was sad because I thought of doing these things to my beloved father. I didn't know where it came from, Perhaps I love Athena more that I thought, if I didn't know how much I like her, well this certainly make it clear.

"Don't worry father, I won't tell anyone" I turn to him with expressionless "Please promise me that you won't pursue this"

His eyes turn sad "I'm sorry but I can't promise you that"

My hate for him grew and deep possessive emotion surface at the depth of my heart, I turn around and walk out of the room. Athena was a beautiful women perhaps the most beautiful in my opinion, I knew that many like her but I never in my life time that my own father would be one of

my Rival for her heart

* * *

**I bet none of you saw that one coming :)**

**Anyway, there's a secret in this story. On one of the chapter I will write, there's one bold and capitalize word that's part of the clue on finding out the secret. The secret is part of the ending that would shock everyone who will ever read this story. If any of you make out the sentence that will come from the words I will take a request in any kind.**

**Ex.**

**pairing**

**another story**

**alteration on my existing story**

**continue to write one of my story. The request doesn't have to be on these category, it could be anything like sending you a plot on one of my ideas, I don't know you guys think of something.**

**There will be four words. Try to guest the sentence and PM me for your answer, the end game will be when I delivered the last word.**

**I encourage for you to play, if you don't want to then I don't really care.**

**ENJOY! and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I made my way to Manhattan and resurface at a pier, as I walk, the water that's clinging to me, came back to the ocean. I stop and look at the dark sky as if mirroring my mood. He want to punch something and scream at the sky, it might be overreaction but its not everyday you find out your dad is in love with the woman your falling in love with. I kick the trash can in front of me and end up hurting my foot, I curse. I limp back to the streets and catch a taxi.

I went to my apartment and flop down on the couch. I felt tears welling up and I could not hold them back.

Is it happening again? Am I going to have to go through another heartbreak? I don't think I would be able to take it, I barely survive Annabeth and I would surely not survive this one. Someone once told me that my personal loyalty was my greatest strength but it was also my greatest weakness, so when Annabeth left me, it open a chasm in my heart. Even now I could still feel the echo of pain that I went through.

Without thinking, the memory of that fateful night surface.

I was in my room with the lights off sitting besides my bed with my knees at my chest and my head buried between my thighs. My long hair that hasn't been cut in weeks made a dark a dark curtain around my head. I got so depressed that I lock myself in my room, ignoring the pleas of my mother and friends that wanted to help me. For a week they kept on knocking in my door pleading to open it but they eventually found out that I needed some space and time to mend my broken heart. Even now I could still hear the rain pounding the room, lightning flashing and the window rattling against the wind, as if it wants to go inside. In that dark room all I can think about was the pain in my chest, it was excruciating. I raised my head and look at my fateful sword laying in front of me, gleaming in the darkness despite the lack of light , I crawl and reach out for Riptide and held it in front of me, admiring its beauty, this sword have ended many things, with just one swing it killed monsters, with one swing it ends pain and suffering from others.

_then why can't it ends yours?_

a voice inside of me spoke. In daze and in trance, my arm move and held the sword high with the tip pointed at my chest. The wind grew stronger and rattle the window with urgency but I ignored it all. All I cant think about was ending this misery.

Why do I have to suffer this way? am I so underserving of happiness that the Fates decided to give me pain. If this is all my life have to give then let it end, my hand shook as the tip slowly thrust towards my chest until it touch the skin and drew blood. Lightning flash illuminating the dark room. In that moment I saw someone in front of me.

He had long hair that past his shoulder, thin limbs as if he hasn't been eating good at all, his lips dray and his eyes were red and sunken with bags underneath them from the lack of sleep. I realize with a shock that the man was me in the mirror, I slowly stood up and made my way towards the mirror. I stared at myself and for the first time in a while, I saw what I had become. I was thin as bones and haggard, my cheeks were sunken.

Tears falls to my cheek.

Then the pain was replace by an old emotion I have not felt in a long time, as if seeing an old friend, I embrace it. I had not felt anger since the giant war and it felt good. The burning anger spread, waking up every part of my body.

I roared at the ceiling and felt the ground shook as I release my power, it was like a beast being release into the wilds after weeks of being in a cage. I look at the mirror again and strike it with my sword shattering it to pieces.

If this is my destiny then I refuse it. If my fate is to end my life with my own sword then I will change my own fate.

I am Percy Jackson and I refuse an end like this.

It was my greatest shame, I allowed myself to drown in sadness and almost ended my own life. I cannot go back, I will not.

Now there's only one way out.

I have to win Athena's heart

* * *

With those thoughts, I suddenly realize that I was in love with my ex girlfriends mother and it comes with joy and dread. I don't know how it started but that one year hiding, I thought about her all the time, not just out of fear but the thought of that one fateful night we shared. Every time (which always) the memory surface it gives me a burning feeling that's almost uncontrollable, it felt good and I felt alive. Then the couple of months I spent with her brought her into a new light, it was like a side of her nobody new about, it was beautiful.

I woke up, after a short nap. I walk out to the balcony and the sky was clear, the stars and the moon are out. Its time to go back to her.

My body exploded into white mist and appeared in front of her palace, I open the gate and went inside. The house was empty, I thought she wasn't back yet then I remembered, she like to go up in the roof and play chess. She would always go up there to think and have piece and quiet. I made my way up until I'm right in front of a door. I open it and found my self at the roof top of her mansion with its fantastic view. I walk to the railing and put my forearm at the bar, I look down and I could see the lights of Manhattan spread before me, glittering like stars on earth. Of course if I look up, I would see the real stars spread in the sky with their full glory in display.

I stayed silent, it would do no good to speak because I know she would just ignore me, so I waited for her.

"I was expecting you would be back tomorrow" She said

I turn around and face her leaning against the railing. She was seated in a wooden chair with fancy carving face a table. On the table was glass like chess with glass pieces but with different colors on opposite side. The pieces would actually move and strike at the other pieces like a doll if commanded.

I shrugged "I was bored"

she gestured across her "Sit, lets play"

I sat down without arguing, I used to think that chess is a waste of time of a game, I mean who would sit in a chair stare at the board for hours? who could stand that, especially not me but being friend with Freya means I have to play smart people games, that means playing chess. Surprisingly I got into it and is actually pretty good.

Freya and Athena play exactly the same, they both like to play with their food, first the goddess let me have my way then she started to attack, then give me opportunity to escape and when she's finally bore of it , she killed my king.

I sigh

"I have new task for you" I raised my eyebrow but let her continued " Dionysus mention that Chiron have been commissioning for a new sword instructor for the camp and I volunteer you"

At first I didn't comprehend what she was saying then I thought of how spending my time at Camp means.

I stood up "But... I-" I won't be able to see you as much, I wanted to say

She look at me waiting for me to finish what I was about to say but I sat back down and hung my head low

"Okay" I mumbled and for some reason she look disappointed by my reply as if she was expecting something else. She snap her fingers and I landed on a table with a grunt.

I sat up massaging my back while cursing, after a few seconds I got my bearing and found every demigod in the mess hall staring at me. I slide off the table and smooth out my clothes that's now covered in food and refreshment.

I cleared my throat "Hello, I'm Percy Jackson and I will be your new sword instructor"

* * *

I sat at the head table right beside Chiron slump in my chair staring straight ahead with no motivation whatsoever, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I could tell they are whispering about me by the way they glance at me.

I sigh and stood up "I'll be at the arena" I told Chiron.

I sat down in the middle of the arena with my legs cross, I took out Riptide and held across my knees. I close my eyes and took a deep breath to relax my body then imagine myself falling deep into my mind.

I was standing on top of a dark water that stretch out as far I could see, a shadow move underneath the water without making a ripple on the surface then black water explode and emerge a serpent with its head like dragon with fins on the sides. It's mouth open slightly with a growl revealing rows of sharp teeth that will no doubt could tear anything to pieces. It's blue scale that starts at its back and end on the front turning into sea green. It's my inner beast, the manifestation of my power and godly blood. It's the demigod in me.

It was beautiful.

Unlike Frank who can turn into anything, I can only turn into this massive creature. During my time underneath the darkest part of the sea, where the weak gets eaten, I have to fight of sea creatures with this form. I learn how to turn into a sea serpent from Pontus who thought me among other things... I don't know when or how it come to this but one day I woke up and there it was, living inside my mind. I guess I shouldn't have been surprise since I spent days in this form. I guess my mind needed to separate my human side to survive and the part that was turning to a monster as more time I spent in the form. Now I ended with two separate mind, kind of like a two different personalities.

I remembered fighting in the dark sea with this form, I felt powerful and unstoppable as I defeat sea monsters old enough that my father have forgotten about them. In this form I was on top of the food chain for them.

The beast has been restless for the last couple of days sensing my dark moods and it wants out to let loose.

It growled again and I shook my head

I could hear a voice in the distance calling my name until it grew louder and louder.

"MR. JACKSON!"

my eyes snap open and found myself surrounded by demigods. I cleared my throat and stood up.

* * *

**Estella pov**

I look at the head table and saw his slouch on his chair not touching his food, he was looking ahead with vacant look in his eyes as if he would rather be somewhere else than here. He stood up and said something to Chiron and then walk towards the exit. Since coming to this Camp, I have heard of the legendary demigods who fought the Titan and Giant war many times and the person centered around these stories is the Great Son of Poseidon.

Perseus Jackson

Dark hair that reach to his eyebrow, messy and swept to the side, natural tan that would make anyone envious, tall and with his v neck shirt, I could tell his body is built, his enchanting sea green eyes along with his brooding look that scream bad boy, I'm surprise the entire Aphrodite girls hasn't thrown themselves at him.

after breakfast my cabin along with the Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Apollo went to the arena for our sword class. We found out new instructor sitting in the middle with his legs cross and his sword across his knees.

We waited a couple of minutes until we realize he's not going to move, one of the Apollo campers approach him and call his name. His eyes snaps open, he look around and cleared his throat.

He stood up and look at us as if sizing us up. "Good morning, I'm Perseus Jackson but you may call my Percy, I'm your new sword instructor. Now please take out your weapons and find a partner then spar"

He went around watching us as we spar with our partners with critical eyes then have us all stop completely.

"At least most of you seems to be in shape. Now if you're parent is Aphrodite raise your hand" All of them did and some of the girls sent a flirterous look, he pointed at the ground next to him "I want all of you to put your weapons here"

The Aphrodite cabin stack their weapon and then he said "Now run laps around the camp"

I thought I heard wrong then one of them said

"WHAT!" he ask

Percy look at him and tilt his head to the side "Didn't you hear me? I said run laps around the camp"

"Why?!"

He close his eyes as if annoyed he has to explain "I can't teach you how to use a sword when you can barely last long when holding it, now go run"

"Chiron won't let you do this" one of the girls said

Percy sigh and rub his temples "Look girl, Chiron ask help and I was commanded by my goddess to do so" he took a step forward and towered over the girl "Now unless Chiron decided to reveal that he's actually one of the Olympians and tell me I can't do what is necessary to train you then please go and tell him"

When he meant his goddess, it's the Lady Athena. It was the hottest topic a couple of months ago, the great Percy Jackson was sold by his own father to his most hated enemy. I wasn't at Olympus that day but I heard he was chain and tied upside down.

Since then he have been serving the goddess of wisdom, he only answer to her and to her alone, everyone knew this so they had no choice but to obey. No one sided with them because every cabin agreed that they need to spend more time training rather than staring at their reflections.

Its been a week since Percy Jackson have become out instructor, he's very strict when it comes to the lesson but layback after.

All of the counselors were called to the meeting room and my cabin mates pick me to go, reason being our counselor went to the mortal world to visit his parent and nobody really want to deal with these meetings. Percy was sitting in the corner with a far away look in his eyes, as if reminiscing memories that happen a long time ago. The others stood around the ping pong table with Chiron at the other end.

"Now that we're all here, we can start" he cleared his throat "A satyr have ask for an extraction team couple of days ago but unfortunately met his end, the demigod he was looking after, fortunately made it into a safe place... for now. I need three volunteers to go retrieve this demigod."

Chiron look around waiting for someone to raise their hand but no one did. Extracting demigods was a pretty common job, even campers who have only been here for short amount of time can do it, so why would Chiron ask us, the counselors to do it. There must be something more to the story, I look at the other's faces and sure that they're thinking about the same thing.

"Where's is this demigod located?" someone ask

Chiron cleared his throat again as if he doesn't want to answer the question but did it anyway "At the Wolf House with the Goddess Lupa"

When the name Wolf House was mention there were gasp of surprise, one almost choke on his food. I look at Percy who had one eyebrow raise at the answer, then the corner of his lip curl into a smirk, suddenly he raise his hand.

"I volunteer" he said "This could be interesting"


End file.
